


Bruised Memories

by little_dangerous_pie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Biting, Bittersweet, Bruises, Clay | Dream is So Whipped (Video Blogging RPF), Dream is in Prison, DreamXD is there to save the day, Hickeys, I don't know what else i wrote there lmao, Karlnapity is there too, Kinoko Kingdom, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Memories, Neck Kissing, Not Beta Read, Short One Shot, dream fucked up, george is sad, he really is, help me, just a little bit tho, woooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_dangerous_pie/pseuds/little_dangerous_pie
Summary: “A god? Why are you named DreamXD? That’s stupid, doesn’t sound like god’s name”“Wasn’t my choice” DreamXD shrugged and looked at the sunset. “Since I am Dream’s creation, he also chose my name.”“I don’t like it” George muttered, playing with the hem of his blue t-shirt. Because it’s too similar to Dream’s name.“Then y-you can call me Clay.”Clay.______George can't stop thinking about Dream who is locked up. He meets someone who makes his day a little bit better.______I know it sounds like cursed fanfiction because DreamXD is there but I promise it's not!! It's soft and kinda sad.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105





	Bruised Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I don't know how this happened. I just wrote it, spent like 12 hours writing this so yeah enjoy  
> btw English is not my first language so if you find some grammar mistakes please let me know! Thank you
> 
> \- Songs i listened to while writing this: literally silence. I can't focus on writing while listening to music.

George was sitting under a big red mushroom in Kinoko Kingdom, no people in sight. The evening was silent but his mind was swirling with thoughts. This place was built with new hope. New beginning, new library – an open empty book with story to yet be written. However, it reminded him of his small mushroom house a few blocks away from here, the house he built on the 16th of November when he became the King. The memory was sitting there in a corner of his mind, visible like a painful bruise that desperately wanted to be touched to be recalled. It wanted George to open it, unwrap it, touch it and look at it as it changed its color from blue to green. He didn’t want to touch it, it was too much, too bittersweet and George didn’t want to feel anything. He wanted to stay empty. It wasn’t about his house, no. It was all about Dream; everything has always been about him and George hated it yet loved it at the same time. He despised but also adored the days he had the crown on his head which he wasn’t happy having at first – too much work he had always thought. But with Dream as his knight, he couldn’t complain. Sneaking away from the castle at night with him, stargazing and stealing small kisses from Dream, laughing at his soft whimpers when George didn’t give him more – _it burnt _. It burnt in his chest, first it was burning with pure want, pure need and love but now it just hurt. It was just a memory something he would have to carry with him until the day he dies.__

____

____

George never cared for the crown as much as he cared for Dream. The day he dethroned him he knew Dream had done it for something bigger, something he had planned. He knew it was not only about the crown or about George’s safety. Was he safe here? Right now? Under the mushroom, alone, soaked in memories, emotions dribbling out of him as he still tried to stay empty, to feel nothing? With the blood vines all around the SMP that were dangerously getting close to his new hope, new kingdom? Was this what he wanted? Did he want George to suffer?

He slowly stood up his head getting a little dizzy as he started walking towards the setting sun, wind playing with his hair. When was the last time he had it cut? George couldn’t recall…it was always Dream who cut his hair for him but he’s not here now. He needs to tell Sapnap to give him a haircut later. It was getting annoying. Mind still in clouds, wrapped around the aching memories when he realized he was close to the mushroom cottage that was occupying his thoughts for almost an hour now.

How did he get here? George wasn’t paying attention to where exactly he was going but he wasn’t that surprised he ended up there. It was almost certain that his subconscious mind would lead him to that place. He got closer to the house, hands trembling and legs carefully choosing the next few steps. It was in ruins, the…thing that used to be his house smelled of burnt wood, the red mushroom now almost grey has already started to grow another new little fungi babies. George chuckled a little when he saw that a new life begun where another one ended. It was bizarre yet beautiful. Just like his love for Dream, stupidly gorgeous yet deadly. He caressed his fingers over the wrecked house and let his memories swirl around his mind once again, creating a vision that felt too real.

The first night he spent in this place was with his knight.

“George” the blond whispered “this truly is a nice house. Can’t believe you built it yourself”

“I…well yeah, the castle is too big. I like cozy places better” he giggled, voice soft as he turned around to face Dream. His green eyes were swallowing him whole while Dream rested his hands on George’s waist and gingerly pulled him closer. 

The knight didn’t say anything so George spoke again “Dream, will you…stay? Here? For tonight?”.

“Of course. You are my king after all”

George scuffed when he heard that. Being a king? Didn’t really care about that, he cared so much more about the blond boy standing so close to him. His eyes travelled from Dream’s cheeks to his lips that were waiting so desperately to be kissed. George lazily wrapped his arms around Dream’s neck, playing with his long blond waves.

“Dream, kiss me.”

“King’s order?” the younger spoke airily, little laugh escaping his lips.

“Shut up or I will change my mind”

Dream didn’t hesitate after that sentence and closed the distance between the two.

The night was truly a masterpiece, something to remember for sure. 

“You know” the older breathed, now laying in bed with Dream above him, placing small wet kisses across George’s chest “this is basically the first night that we…uh- we are a-alone without uhm Sapnap here so uhm”. He was too embarrassed to finish the sentence, he couldn’t even look into Dream’s eyes. The younger stopped with the kisses, knowing exactly what George was hinting at and grabbed his chin gently, making George to look into his eyes.

“Do you want me to continue?”

George nodded, his eyes finally meeting Dream’s.

“Are you sure?” he asked, voice firm and low and George was growing more impatient and more embarrassed at that point. With red cheeks and heart beating fast George thrusted upwards, trying to brush his hips with Dream’s to get some sort of satisfaction. Dream repeated the movement the older was chasing and crashed their hips together, making George whimper under the friction between their two hard cocks. 

This left George craving for more, he nodded “Just _take me, _Dream”.__

____

____

So Dream did.

“Fuck” George breathed shakily, realizing he’s standing in front of the ruins, without Dream, alone, at night. “Fuck I hate this I can’t do this anymore”. He dropped down, his knees meeting the dirty ground, face buried in his hands as the tears started welling up in his eyes. 

“Why can’t I hate you?!” he yelled, didn’t care if someone heard him. “Why can’t I fucking hate you after all you’ve done?! Stop messing with my head, Dream!” his voice cracked “I HATE you!”

There was a bitter silence after the scream. George would prefer it that way – silence was comforting, he didn’t want an answer, he didn’t want anyone to approach him.

“George?” he heard faintly…voice soft yet kind of familiar. George stood up quickly, his heart racing. He got scared…it sounded just like-

“Dream?” 

The person in front of him – blond hair, green warm eyes, face covered in freckles and a green hoodie – looked exactly like Dream. But something wasn’t right, no sword, no axe, no scar on his face and no mask. George confusedly backed up, hitting the burnt wall with his back. This can’t be Dream, he’s in prison after all. He wouldn’t go out without his mask and axe. What was going on? Was he imagining things? Is he really losing his mind or did Dream break out of Pandora’s Vault? 

“Are you okay, George?” Dream or not Dream-the guy- asked him, worry in his eyes as he stepped closer to George. Even though there was a lot of space between them, Dream not standing too close to George, he still wanted to back up but couldn’t. His back was still glued to the fragile wall. The breath in his lungs became so fucking hot again, he was burning, with what? Anger? His body started trembling, he could hear his heart beat in ears and he couldn’t catch a breath. He wanted to say something or to do something but he couldn’t. His own voice suddenly disappeared and the only thing he wanted to do was to run away, hide and pretend like nothing happened. The tears on his cheeks started to dry out, the hot cheeks now meeting cold sensation. It was weird. He was anxious, confused but also very excited, he wanted to touch him, kiss him, tell him that he missed his stupid face but also wanted to punch him until his nose was bleeding and staining George’s hands. In some weird way thinking about Dream’s nose drenched in blood made him even more flushed.

“George?”

His voice. It was his voice that was so different. This voice was way too soft, nothing like Dream sounded like.

Shit 

“I- uh who are you? Why do you look like…” he gulped. George couldn’t bring himself to say his name out loud. It was…too much.

“I’m DreamXD. Guess you’ve never seen me before”.

George relaxed a bit, titled his head and spoke “Who’s DreamXD? I don’t…I don’t understand”.

Dream…the Fake Dream chuckled, turned around and simply said “I will explain but first, come with me.” Without any other words he started to walk away from George. The older didn’t wait. What’s the worst that could happen? He could die? Oh well, then what? He would rather be dead than to face all of his pain, he would let this different Dream to kill him he would even beg for it. He had nothing to lose – Sapnap, Karl and Q would do good without him, he’s not needed anymore. He’s nothing without Dream, he always has been. So without any questions – even though he had many – he decided to follow this guy wherever he was taking him. 

Eventually DreamXD slowed down and waited for George’s short legs to keep up with his pace so they could walk next to each other. George noticed, huffed and shook his head – maybe this guy wasn’t that different from Dream – he was softer than Dream but he was as cocky as him. They walked around Bad’s and Skeppy’s mansion, George froze at the sight of it – the whole building was completely swallowed by red vines. George didn’t get scared easily. However, this thing fucking terrified him – it was the unknown that made his stomach do back flips. 

“Yeah it fucking sucks, their home was so magnificent.” The soft voice next to him said as If he was reading George’s mind. George only hummed and continued to walk with him. What even is that? It’s the Egg, yes but – how did it get here? Why now? And what does it want? The only reason George actually cared about the vines was because it was becoming a threat to his friends in Kinoko Kingdom- he didn’t want to see them in danger. DreamXD suddenly sat down on the grass and tapped on the spot beside him, suggesting George to sit down as well. 

“What are we doing here?” he asked, sitting cross-legged on the grass that was still warm from the sun even though it was already night. 

“We are going to watch the sunset!” 

“That doesn’t make sense. The sun has already s-“ 

George froze as he was watching the sky changing its colors from almost pitch black to soft orange once more this day. 

“Did you…was that…”

DreamXD started wheezing – just like his normal Dream and it made George feel at home even though the tea kettle sound was pretty fucking annoying. “Stop and explain!” He was irritated, he didn’t know who this person was, how he’s done that thingy with the sky and now he was wheezing?! So rude. 

“I can do whatever I want to, George. Wanted to show you what I’m capable of.” 

George licked his lips nervously, now he was scared. If this guy could change the time, he for sure could kill his friends if he did something wrong. Or he could-

_He could get Dream out of prison. ___

____

__

“I am the guardian of the Stronghold and The End-“ he continued.

“The what?” George said quickly, not wanting to interrupt his monologue because he really was curious who this guy was but he has never heard of Stronghold or The End. Maybe in myths but he knew that this server had nothing like this – Dream told him himself. 

“T-the… never mind. Whatever that’s not important right now. What is important is that I am…well I was made to uhm…if something happens I…”

“You are struggling” George said cockily, laughing a little at how similar this guy was to Dream. He tried not to look at his face for too long though… seeing his face after such a long time was very overwhelming and the fact that this wasn’t his Dream didn’t matter.

“Oh, come on. It’s just complicated, okay? I’m basically a god” 

George felt lightheaded.

“A god? Why are you named DreamXD? That’s stupid, doesn’t sound like god’s name”  
  
“Wasn’t my choice” DreamXD shrugged and looked at the sunset. “Since I am Dream’s creation, he also chose my name.”  
  
“I don’t like it” George muttered, playing with the hem of his blue t-shirt. _Because it’s too similar to Dream’s name. ___  
  
“Then y-you can call me Clay.”

____

____

_Clay. ___

____

____

He felt like he _has heard it _before. George didn’t have enough brain cells to work out where and when, though. He was getting sleepy.__

____

____

“okay.”

Silence. Complete silence between them as George moved his attention to the grass beneath him. Clay was just sitting there beside him his body was warm – he could feel it even though it wasn’t pressed against him. 

“Why are you here, Clay?” he decided to ask, slowly and quietly. Something was there, something between them something he couldn’t quite place. It connected them. 

“I saw you – I was fixing something and I saw you near the burnt house. I got worried so I wanted to brighten up your day a little.” 

“Well…that didn’t really work out, I’m sorry” 

“Are you still sad? Is it because of Dream, George?” he asked, George could tell he was being awfully careful with his words. Nonetheless George…didn’t want to talk. Why would he? This God looked exactly like the boy who left him because all he cared for was power. Abandoned all his friends, leaving him and Sapnap jobless and without a house. It’s for safety – bullshit! He was save when he was far away from Dream…yet he still longed for him. He shivered when he felt a steady hand on his arm. He wanted to shook it off but…he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Instead, he brought his palms to his face, buried it in his hands and took a deep breath. He felt as if he was shattering into pieces. Unable to pick them up. No one was able to pick them back up, not even Sapnap. 

“I’m sorry” he heard Clay say, his hand moving off George’s shoulder. The older shook his head and looked up at Clay, biting his lip to prevent himself from crying. 

“It’s…okay it’s just…you look exactly like _him _.”__

____

____

Clay nodded “I understand. I couldn’t really choose my look, you know. This egoistic bastard couldn’t come up with anything better than making me look exactly like him but ten times hotter”

George’s lips formed into small genuine smile. It was kind of funny. And it was something Dream would do. 

“Why do you even care? About me I mean. You are God, you surely have better things to do.” George didn’t want to sound rude or anything, he was honestly curious.

“Dream made me from a piece of himself. Some parts of me…are just like his old self was. I have the same weak spot for you as Dream has. Can’t help it” 

Clay smiled, locking his eyes with George’s. George couldn’t stop staring. Clay’s freckles were more visible than the ones Dream had. Or maybe his memory was incorrect, who knows. It’s been a long time since he saw Dream. Clay’s blond hair was shorter though, he could say for sure. And curly. A lot. Dream had wavy hair, yes, but there were no curls in sight. The scar on his face was the weirdest part – George loved it. It was his favourite thing about Dream’s body. He would brush his thumb against it feeling its texture, different from the rest of Dream’s soft skin. But Clay didn’t have the scar, there was nothing to caress his fingers over. Nothing to kiss. The eyes though – Clay’s eyes were gorgeous. They were…sparkling, George felt like he could see stars in them. There were few brown dots in the iris of his eyes – Dream didn’t have those. He could feel the air between them getting thicker, the gap smaller, Clay’s breath warm but then it stopped. Clay pulled away quickly, whispering _“George” _with pity in his eyes.__

____

____

_“I’m not Dream” ___

____

____

Pathetic, George was pathetic. What did he think he was doing? His face flushed bright pink once again as he apologized and tried to stabilize his shaky breath. He wasn’t sure what to feel, he knew the blond next to him wasn’t Dream but he looked like him and it was making him angry but also hot. He spent so many nights imagining him with Dream, what they would do if he was there with him if he wasn’t locked up. Yet he couldn’t bring himself to face him, to actually visit him in prison and see him in person because he knew his imaginations were better. The illusions he created were kind and they did nothing wrong. They were soft and gentle yet sometimes when George felt like it they became rough and fast but still remained loving. He knew the real Dream wasn’t like that anymore that he had lost all his feelings. Now he had alternative sitting right next to him. But that would be wrong, wouldn’t it?

“Can you get him out of the prison?” George asked boldly, ignoring his thoughts screaming at him.

“No. He’s been put in there for a reason. The server would be in danger if I let him out”

“but he created you. Doesn’t that mean that you are betraying him?” 

Dream shook his head, eyes focused on the moon. George didn’t even notice that it was night already – again. 

“I was made exactly for this reason. If anything goes to shit I-I… honestly, I don’t know. I don’t know anything” his expression softened, his eyes meeting George’s once more. The older frowned – he didn’t like the sight of worried Clay. 

“That’s okay, I think” he leaned closer to the young god and rested his head against his shoulder – Clay was a little bit taller than Dream – and let out a deep sigh. He was getting really sleepy. Clay smiled and brought the small boy closer to him, patting his hair. 

_“George” _Clay whispered again. George thought he won’t ever get tired of hearing that – that’s something Clay and Dream had in common, they both called him with certain need. “Yes?” he also whispered and buried his face into Clay’s chest. The green hoodie smelled really nice. “I wanna show you something” and with that he stood up, took George’s hand and led him somewhere. George let Clay lead him and sleepily looked around. The prison was right there, on the water – standing there proudly, untouchable. How ironic it was? George was right here only few obsidian walls were between them, Dream was so close to him. It was frustrating If he could he would break in and got him out but it wasn’t that easy and he also didn’t know if he really wanted to. Did he even know Dream? He wasn’t sure anymore.__

____

____

Clay brought him back to reality “Do you trust me?” 

Did he? I barely know you, he wanted to say but he only nodded. They were standing on the edge of a cliff with a view of the moon.

“Okay. Don’t move” Clay said strictly as he lightly touched George’s arm. His other hand left George’s palm which George didn’t even realize he was holding until now and went to touch his other shoulder. George, confused as what was going on, let do Clay as he pleased. Clay then tapped on his both wrists, lightly touched his hips and from there went straight down and tapped on George’s feet. What the hell was this man doing? 

_Do you trust me? ___

____

____

He…did.

“Are you done?” George asked when he noticed Clay’s wide smile.

“Yes! Now let’s go!” as he said that, he grabbed Georges hand and without hesitation and a warning he jumped off the cliff. 

Few seconds were fucking scary. Clay didn’t tell him what he was about to do, he didn’t even let George to catch his breath. One moment he was falling down and the other he was pulled in warm embrace of Clay’s chest few inches from the ground, levitating. He blinked twice and suddenly was not only few inches above the ground but even higher. 

“Are we flying?!” he screamed, terrified a little by how high he was but Clay’s chest had a calming effect on him. He heard Clay’s wheeze “yes, yeah we are.”

“How come you can FLY?” 

“bruh, I’m a god, remember? Wanted to go stargazing with you” he smirked, George could feel his gaze on him. 

“I don’t like this. I really don’t, put me down”

“I’m not doing anything, you can go down yourself.”

What was he implying? George surely can’t go down from here, he was way high up. He would break both his legs. “Do you want me to die?!” George screamed, now a little pissed off. Clay wheezed once again, letting go of George. His eyes widened and he was prepared for the worst? Best? Well he was just prepared to die. But nothing happened. He opened his eyes – he shut them? When? – and looked around him. He was still floating above the ground, Dream floating next to him totally amused. “I put a spell on you, idiot. It will last only few minutes so enjoy it while you can.” 

Mindlessly flying across the SMP, George felt once in a while really happy. Clay’s hand in his – he was too scared to let go – the wind messing his hair and his lips forming a genuine smile – _it all felt like a dream._

____

____

They stopped and sat on a hill, their backs leaning against a tree, when Clay’s spell wore off. The Sun started to rise – such a perfect timing. 

“Clay,” George spoke, his tone similar to what the younger was calling him the whole day “thank you. You actually did make my day better” 

“Glad to hear that” Clay smiled cutely bumping into George’s arm with his own. The older chuckled, turned his head to face Clay. He brought his hand up, starting to caress his thumb against the smooth skin. He paused when he reached the place when Dream’s scar would be but then continued on. Isn’t Clay just better Dream? George didn’t know and he didn’t want to find out. He just couldn’t help himself. He brought his other hand to Clay’s face as well, now creating small constellations from his dark freckles. Clay leaned into his touch the same way a cat would do, and sighed heavily, breath brushing over George’s skin. It made his body shiver. _“George.” _His voice was raw, way more deeper than usual “I’m not D-“__

____

____

_“Shush” _George hissed strictly, his thumbs making their way to the corners of his mouth. “I know.”__

____

____

This was what George needed to hear, he wasn’t dream, he didn’t betray his friends, he wasn’t him, he was Clay and that was enough to make George connect their lips.

The kiss was sloppy, kinda awkward at first. Clay was obviously very surprised by George’s sudden action but soon enough melted into the kiss. George’s hands that were until now resting on Clay’s cheeks found its way to Clay’s neck as he deepened the kiss. Clay moved his hands to George’s waist and pulling away slowly. “George” he breathed and George swore he could melt by hearing him say that, his voice way softer than Dream’s, sweeter – it tasted like honey and sounded like paradise. “yeah?” he tried to catch his breath but also wanted to connect their lips again.

“I’ve never been kissed before” the blond confessed, eyes slightly open and his gaze fixed on the ground. 

“It’s okay” George chuckled – he found it kind of funny, a guy who’s a god, can fly and casts spells gets shy because of his first kiss ever? Cute. 

“Is it?”

“yes” George said and pulled him closer again.

Clay’s grip on George’s hip tightened as George slipped his tongue in, soft moan leaving his mouth. Clay pulled him into his lap as his other hand slipped under the blue t-shirt. Clay’s fingers were cold against his burning skin and his grip so tight it would leave bruises for sure but George didn’t mind. He liked every second of it, the lips he bit once in a while, his tongue in Clay’s mouth and his hips trying to find the pleasure in the motion he was making. He was bouncing a little on Clay’s lap, could feel his erection pressed against the tight jeans as he was meeting Clay’s erection as well. It was too much yet not enough. He wanted more and he was determined to get it.

“Is thi-this uhm okay?” Clay stuttered when he moved from George’s lips to his jaw and continued to his neck. 

“Yeah” George muttered shakily, he already sounded so _wrecked. _The older took off his t-shirt so Clay could have better access to his neck and collarbones.__

____

____

“You are so pretty” he heard Clay say before he gently bit into his skin and sucked, making George whimper and bury his head into the crook of Clay’s neck. George continued to bring their hips together, desperately whining because of the friction, his voice muffled as he was still hiding his face in Clay’s hoodie, flushed pink because of the compliment he’s gotten.

George eventually pressed himself into Clay’s embrace too close for Clay to continue biting his collarbone so he stopped and just cradled him. George’s hands were violently grabbing Clay’s t-shirt on his back and after a while he pulled away from Clay’s chest and looked him in the green sparkly eyes. _“Jesus” _Clay whispered when he saw how much of a mess George was – his lips bitten, collarbone starting to shine with purple stains, cheeks flushed red and eyes full of lust.__

____

____

“Are you talking to yourself?” he giggled, still shaking.

“oh, come on” Clay rolled his eyes and pulled the small boy sitting in his lap to meet him in a kiss again. George stopped for a moment, rested his forehead against Clay’s and- “Can you please touch me?”

So Clay did. 

Maybe George didn’t know it- maybe he wasn’t self aware – but he had both Dreams wrapped around his finger. 

George woke up under the Mushroom in the library in Kinoko Kingdom. His clothes were dirty, sticky and smelled of sweat. Of course the young god wasn’t anywhere in sight – what would he do here? He had better things to do. But George still felt disappointed. He had such a good time last night and the sleep he has gotten was the best he has gotten in past few months. He felt amazing but also guilty. What was all of this for? Was it him, mourning over the loss of his best friend and lover? Did he need someone else to give his wounds stitches? But how could he resist someone who looked exactly like his lover but was…better? Would Dream be angry if he found out? As if! He didn’t care, the bastard’s in the prison, they weren’t even together. Who is he to feel guilty? He didn’t betray his friends, he didn’t chase for power and didn’t dethrone anyone (maybe Eret but we don’t talk about that). 

George looked down on his collarbone which was lightly covered in small love bites. They were really small, some of them fading already but there was one, bigger than the others, nice and purple. George couldn’t wait to watch it grow from that color to green, watch it fade as the time passed. He wanted to go upstairs, to look in the mirror which was there by the stairs so he could observe the bruise better. But as he listened closely, he could hear Sapnap, Quackity and Karl having fun. It was always like that, either they argued or they had sex. Nothing in between. Judging by the sounds Karl was making he decided it was the second option. 

Days passed and the love bite was almost invisible. Faded as quickly as Clay faded away that day. 

Months passed and George hadn’t seen him since. He knew he was watching him and taking care of him – sometimes he would leave flowers for George under the Mushroom. Some days he left bread and pie. Other days he left weird things like blocks of polished stone or colored concrete. When George was struggling with his things being blown up or stolen, he always got them back. They always appeared in his chest with some little gifts each time. It was sweet but it wasn’t enough for George, he wanted to see him again, touch him and hear him. He had two Dreams at one point and ended up losing them both. Maybe it was all his fault.

So now, there were two painful memories in the corners of his mind, both blue like bruises and wanting to be touched, to be recalled. George didn’t want to touch any of them – he still hasn’t healed.

**Author's Note:**

> The real question here is: Can Dream and DreamXD fuck? The answer is simple: yes, yes they can.  
> Would they do it? Probably not.  
> Would they do it if George joined them? Hell yeah
> 
> Anygay my twitter is @lildangerouspie if someone wants to talk or ask anything or just rant about something!  
> Have a nice day wooo


End file.
